Lost in administration
by princessed
Summary: Après avoir regardé l’épisode Child's play , je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de me demander en quoi consistait la paperasserie que Phantom Girl avait remplie. Voici une scène coupée à ma façon de cet épisode.


Synopsis : après avoir regardé l'épisode « Child's play », je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander en quoi consistait la paperasserie que Phantom Girl avait remplie sur la planète des fous. Voici une « scène coupée » à ma façon de cet épisode.

Disclaimer : Le dessin animé « Legion of Super Heroes » ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction, je n'en tire pas un centime.

_Childs Play ; lost in administration_

A peine arrivée, Phantom Girl s'était vue remettre une énorme pile de documents administratifs, avec pour mission de les remplir avant que sa demande soit traitée. Chargée comme un baudet, elle reprit le chemin du vaisseau spatial. Deux versions de Triplicate Girl vinrent à sa rencontre et la déchargèrent d'une partie de son fardeau. « Je dois remplir ça au plus vite », expliqua la fille de Winema Wazzo. « On a encore de la place, dans le vaisseau ? »

« Non, on est un peu sorties. Je vais t'aider pour la paperasserie, ça ira plus vite. »

« Merci. Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? »

« J'étais en train de les contacter quand je suis sortie à ta rencontre. D'après Saturn Girl, ils sont encore en pleine bagarre. »

Phantom Girl rumina les mauvaises nouvelles et repensa avec dépit à la façon dont sa mère avait essayé de la décourager de s'occuper de cette affaire. Elle allait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait s'en tirer mieux qu'elle ! La vision du vaisseau la fit bondir : des dizaines de doubles de Triplicate Girl se trouvaient à l'extérieur, occupées à se tourner les pouces ou à s'expliquer avec les locaux. Les filles remontèrent à l'intérieur, déplièrent une table de travail et se répartirent les papiers. Un peu plus loin, une autre Triplicate essayait en vain de contacter d'autres légionnaires pour envoyer du renfort sur Terre.

Phantom Girl se saisit de la première page. Nom, prénom : Wazzo, Tinya. Profession : super héroïne en activité. Planète d'origine : Bgztl. Planète de résidence : la Terre. Couleur de chaussettes : Blan… un instant, c'était quoi, cette question ? Intriguée, la jeune fille parcourut la feuille du regard et découvrit que l'administration locale exigeait des détails aussi absurdes que la largeur de votre lobe d'oreille ou l'âge auquel vous avez chanté votre premier air d'opéra, si vous n'aimez pas l'opéra, veuillez vous reporter au formulaire six. A côté d'elle, Triplicate plissait le front. « C'est quoi, l'année de fabrication du moteur de notre vaisseau ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Je sais pas, mets n'importe quoi. Ils ne vont sûrement pas lire tout ça, de toute façon. »

Triplicate Girl acquiesça et griffonna une date au hasard. L'instant d'après, la feuille de papier se plia et se déplia jusqu'à former un origami en forme de main qui s'éleva dans les airs et gifla méthodiquement l'héroïne abasourdie. Une autre Triplicate tenta de s'emparer de la feuille, qui la gifla elle aussi et se déplia pour se placer tout près de son visage. Une phrase s'y étalait en grosses lettres rouges.

C'EST PAS BEAU DE MENTIR, GROSSE VILAINE ! BOUH !

« C'est une démonstration du sens de l'humour local ? » demanda son amie en s'emparant du papier pour le tourner dans tous les sens. « Et on dit que c'est moi qui ne suis pas drôle… »

Triplicate Girl haussa les épaules et fit signe à un de ses doubles, qui alla consulter la base de données de l'ordinateur central pour trouver la fameuse date de fabrication. Une autre Triplicate entra par la porte qu'on avait laissée grande ouverte pour faire rentrer l'oxygène, absorbé à grande vitesse par une centaine de poumons, et annonça qu'on avait un problème avec la police locale.

« Réglez ça toute seules ! » supplia Phantom Girl, qui essayait de répondre correctement à la douzième question (qu'est-ce qui vient en premier : le milk-shake ou l'hippopotame ?) Triplicate acquiesça et sortit pour expliquer à un agent de la police locale, vêtu comme un « bobby » anglais, que oui, elles étaient mal garées mais qu'elles déplaceraient le véhicule dès qu'elles auraient fini de s'occuper de leur paperasserie. L'agent ne céda pas et il fallut tout interrompre pour déplacer le vaisseau de 32 centimètres et demi, après quoi il se montra satisfait et partit. S'efforçant de garder leur calme, les filles se remirent à remplir le questionnaire.

« On a un stylo rouge ? » demanda à la cantonade l'une des Triplicate Girl qui se trouvait assise à la table. Un murmure lui répondit et un stylo voyagea de mains en mains jusqu'aux siennes. L'une des questions exigeait une réponse en rouge. Pour la question d'après, il fallait un stylo vert et deux autres Triplicate sortirent pour en acheter un. Elles revinrent vingt minutes plus tard, épuisées et incapable d'expliquer ce qui venait de leur arriver. L'une avait perdu une botte, l'autre se retrouvait avec les cheveux complètement trempés. On sût plus tard qu'elles avaient dû se défendre contre une attaque de canetons.

« Tu ne peux pas te réunir par trois dans un même corps pour qu'on ait plus de place ? » finit par suggérer Phantom Girl, qui osait à peine bouger les coudes en écrivant.

« J'ai déjà essayé. On dirait que ce petit monstre a bloqué mes pouvoirs, c'est dingue. »

« On m'annonce qu'il a aussi bloqué ceux de Superman » ajouta le double qui assurait la liaison radio.

Le silence se fit. Si Superman en personne succombait devant Zyx, les choses devaient aller vraiment mal sur Terre. En même temps, le fait de devoir négocier avec des fous dotés de tels pouvoirs n'avaient rien de rassurant. Phantom Girl prit son courage à deux mains et ramassa le dossier qu'elles venaient de finir de remplir. « Tu as fini ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Presque. Ils demandent ce qui se passerait si on repeignait le soleil de notre planète natale en bleu pastèque ! »

« On n'aurait jamais assez de peinture. »

L'héroïne aux deux cent corps acquiesça, remplit la case et rassembla les papiers. Elle n'aurait jamais crû que l'humour pince-sans-rire de son amie puisse lui être utile à ce point-là. Phantom Girl vérifia qu'il ne manquait rien et fit mine de partir.

« J'y vais. Si je ne suis pas rentrée dans deux heures, tu me sonnes, et si je ne réponds pas, tu t'en vas sans moi. »

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi », demanda la copie la plus proche.

« Merci. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de renforts et vu la situation, tu risques de te retrouver une vingtaine et de me compliquer la tâche. Attends-moi ici. »

Triplicate Girl acquiescèrent et la regardèrent partir en s'efforçant de retenir leur inquiétude. Phantom Girl revint environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, l'air épuisé mais triomphant. Un habitant bizarrement habillé l'accompagnait. Sans dire un mot, il claqua des doigts et l'héroïne se retrouva de nouveau à trois. « Merci », dit-elle en se retenant de sauter de joie. « Tu as réussi ? »

« Je crois que ma mère va un tout petit peu me tuer mais sinon, les négociations ont abouti », expliqua son amie passe-murailles tandis qu'elles s'installaient aux commandes. « Asseyez-vous, monsieur, on y sera bientôt. Mmm, je mangerais bien quelque chose avant qu'on arrive. »

« Je crois que c'est impossible. Pendant que tu n'étais pas là, on a vidé le frigo. Ah, et ta mère a appelé pour demander des nouvelles. »

Phantom Girl pinça les lèvres. Décidément, tout allait mal. Un gosse démoniaque, l'enfer de l'administration, une guerre qui avait failli éclater, sa maman égale à elle-même…

Il y avait vraiment des jours comme ça où la vie n'avait rien d'un jeu d'enfants.

_Fin_


End file.
